King Hastur
"I love it when people go insane; it's really funny to watch." ~ Hastur enjoying the mental pain Bagwis endures in "Absolute Chaos - Episode 14: The Unspeakable One". Hastur is a re-occurring character in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm" & serves as major villain for what's to come. For years he has ruled the Yellow Kingdom, & now that he's been travelling around the Solar System, the presence of the legendary Hexacontakis has driven his attention to planet Earth. Appearance Hastur is depicted as a humanoid being wearing a yellow cloak with a hood that resembles a rain coat. He is known to wear different cloaks depending on where he is, whether he's travelling, residing in his castle on planet Carcosa, or something else. He wears black gloves & a black mask to conceal his more eldritch features. He has also been seen with tentacles for hands. However, his true form is far more horrific. In that state, Hastur is depicted as a gigantic octopoid being with yellow & green tentacles. In both forms, he has three mouths described as spinning rows of teeth that surround his fiery red eyes & one mouth between them. History Hastur is a Demigod who was spawned by the Outer God Yog-Sothoth 7 billion years ago on the planet Carcosa. From his childhood, Hastur would crave power, & so he had it. His divine right granted him the throne of the Yellow King. Since then, he has kept his Carcosan citizens in a debatably decent environment. In the year 1,000,000 B.C, Hastur came across the Goddess of Questionable Fertility, Shub-Niggurath, whom he mated with & spawned the bone-chilling creature named Ithaqua. However, Hastur would come to hate their attitude towards being in a royal family & despised their greed. After 500 years of dealing with these two, he abandoned them & left them to scavenge the Terrachaoverse. In the year 1895, A.D, Hastur decided to learn about other worlds, starting with planet Earth. This was a project he would start out of both boredom & curiosity. He took a delight in Earth's dominant species: the Humans. He knew that they would make excellent slaves, but he also knew that if he waited for at least another century, he would find even more of them to bend to his will. He would wait for the next 121 years to return. On August 4th, 2016, Hastur became aware of a legendary device called the Hexacontakis, which grants the wielder the power to create dimensions. He traced its energy to the Ledda Residence, where he planned to take it from its current wielder, but found that the power level he sensed suddenly vanished. He asked the first person he saw, Bagwis, if the Almighty Tallest was in the building. Bagwis told him that Dan left a half hour ago with some of his pony harem, taking the Hexacontakis with him. After a very short talk, Hastur gave a piece of paper to Bagwis, asking him to take care of it for him. What he saw on that paper was the infamous Yellow Sign, which Hastur uses to control & & induce insanity upon the minds of others. With a sinister cackle, Hastur went into the office to find Imhotep, Mecha-Hairy Harry, Dinosaur Man, & Jack Jarren. Imhotep loudly announced the presence of the Unspeakable One, prompting Mecha-Hairy Harry to charge at the Yellow King, only to be blasted into pieces & turned into gravel. Dinosaur Man was the next to challenge Hastur's power. The King in Yellow would turn his left hand into a shiny black tentacle & strangled Dinosaur Man for a bit. Jack then fired his gamma rays at Hastur, knocking him back. Hastur would quickly retaliate with a telekinetic push, which briefly knocked out Jack. After explaining to Imhotep that what he came for wasn't there, Hastur left the room. He would look around the house, but there was no one else to be found. Hastur went back downstairs & told Imhotep that his visit was over. On January 1st, 2017, Hastur would send his Royal Scientist Dr. Horridus Zolis to the Ledda Residence & bring the Hexacontakis before him. The Yellow King was in no mood to do all the dirty work himself. When Zolis returned, he arrived empty-handed, & explained what went wrong. Based on what he was told, Hastur would be inspired to formulate a new tactic in retrieving this legendary tool. He assigned Zolis to find a group of powerful beings to serve the Yellow Kingdom. Personality Hastur relishes the idea of complete control over all he surveys, but will be content with what he has until a new opportunity will come to him. His presence demands respect & attention, as his heritage is no joking matter, having descended from the Outer God of Knowledge & Timespace himself. Hastur believes those who are below him do not deserve empathy from him whatsoever. He also likes to influence creative minds & have them create things for him, as well as greatly appreciating loyalty from his subjects. But this Yellow King has a darker side to his mind. Apparently, he really likes seeing people go insane, but given that one of his titles is the Demigod of Insanity, chances are he's not even sane himself. But rather than treat this as a problem, he welcomes it. To him, insanity is reality & logic is boring. What's even more terrifying is that he considers injuring two more, mentally attacking one of, & even killing one of Imhotep's friends as "mercy". He also doesn't get along well with his family, showing nothing but contempt for his half-brother Cthulhu, & showing no sign of respect for his (now ex)wife Shub-Niggurath or his son Ithaqua. Powers & Abilities Physical: Demigod strength, Demigod speed, invulnerability, self-regeneration, can turn his hands into tentacles, shape-shifting, flight Special: Teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, dark magic, insanity inducement, the Yellow Sign, can access his true form Weaknesses To be added Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Demigods Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Ancient